Japanese Patent Publication Number 60-27691 U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,010) teaches silicone resin which is liquid at room temperature and which contains vinyl and trifluoropropyl groups and the SiO.sub.4/2 unit. However, this publication describes neither hexenyl-containing silicone resin nor a method for the preparation thereof.